Secrets Within
by The Other
Summary: Another Generation, another problem. Albus and Rose at their first year, James in his second - and the arrival of some unexpected guests. Enemies come from the most unexpected places.
1. The Letters

_**A/N: **I wasn't gonna do it, but I couldn't resist. Was watching The Order of the Phineox again and then I read the epilogue from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, and I wrote this last night. I wasn't gonna post it until I'd finished the other stories, namely 'Escape' but then I was like "Dude, you have nooooooo inspiration for this story, give it a little while," and so I listened to myself. _

_Anyway, so this is set, just after the Epilogue ends. It's mainly from Albus's side of the story, but it'll switch sometimes. And, look, I know Teddy Lupin is supposed to be 18 this year, but it complicates the storyline...so he's 17 this year. Most of the ages I had to make up, but I did as much research as I could to find out parents, ages and all that. Um....I don't think there is anything else, and at the end of this chapter._

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. He, along with many other characters. However, I have made up four characters to co-exist with the Harry Potter world, Nathala, Zayver, Abethal and Drakul. _

* * *

Albus stood with James on the crimson train, watching their parents happy, encouraging smiles fade into the mist. Albus sighed deeply, and James smiled, placing a comforting hand on his younger brother's shoulder.

"You'll have heaps of fun. There are plenty of awesome teachers, and you have Rose to hang with. Trust me," James persuaded him, leading him into the corridor of the train.

"James! Albus!" they heard Rose's familiar voice from behind them.

Rose greeted them both and they walked down the corridor, until they finally found a coach that was not full. Seeing Albus and Rose's hesitation towards the strangers, he opened the door and stuck his head in.

"May we sit with you? Everywhere else is full," James explained, and the four occupants exchanged glances before nodding.

Two of the strangers moved to one side, to sit with the others while Rose, Albus and James sat on the other side. An awkward silence followed, until James looked up, studying the four people for a second. The oldest looked about sixteen, the youngest looking about Albus and Rose's age. They were all deathly pale, their eyes and their sockets dark and mysterious, each with locks of dark and light brown hair. Somehow, they still looked normal in their robes, even with their mysterious looks and pale complexion.

"Are you guys new? I haven't seen you around," he asked

"Yes. We transferred from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons." The oldest boy replied.

"I'm James, and this is my brother Albus and our cousin Rose," James explained, holding out his hand.

None of the four accepted his hand, but each stared at it for a second, before looking at the three.

"I'm Zayven…this is Abethal, Drakul and Nathala," the elder boy introduced them and James nodded.

Another uneasy silence continued, and James searched for something to say.

"Uh…so, how old are you guys?" he asked

"I'm seventeen," Zayven replied, and James smiled.

"We have a friend who is seventeen…Teddy Lupin, maybe you'll meet him," Rose cut in with a grin.

Zayven managed a small smile before Abethal started talking.

"I'm fifteen this year, Drakul is twelve and Nathala is eleven, starting her first year,"

"Well, I'm twelve as well," James said, grinning at Drakul, who grinned back.

"We're eleven," Albus said softly, meaning him and Rose, which Nathala smiled at.

The rest of the trip was uneventful and silent, except when Albus and James went to changed into their robes. Albus tripped over Scorpius, who was also getting out of his coach to get changed.

"Watch where you're going," Scorpius threatened, but James rounded on him.

"You watch where you're going!" James shouted at him, and Scorpius backed down, his eyes flickering with a glint of fear.

He faced Albus

"I'm watching you," he mouthed, but James caught it.

"You torment my brother, and I'll change you into a ferret," James growled, his eyes narrowed.

Scorpius stormed out of the coach towards the changing rooms quickly, and James laughed scornfully.

"Thanks James…could you've actually changed him into a ferret?" Albus asked as they walked down the corridor.

"No," he said quietly with a laugh, and Albus laughed along with him.

The train came to a stop, in front of the river leading to the castle. James, Albus and Rose got out first, bidding farewell to their new friends. They made their way slowly down the corridor to the closest door.

"Okay, see you Albus, bye Rose." James said, giving Albus a quick hug.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Albus exclaimed and James smiled.

"First years go to Hagrid; you guys get to go across the lake. He's over there. Everyone else goes in the carriages. I'll see you at the feast, provided you're in Gryffindor," he said with a grin, and Albus nodded.

Albus and Rose exchanged glances as they walked up to the huge man standing ahead of them. They were in the lead and Hagrid looked down at them with a huge grin.

"You must be Albus Potter…my, you look so much like your father. You don't have his scar though," Hagrid laughed, and turned his attention to Rose, "You must be Rose Weasley, although you didn't inherit your father's red hair,"

Rose and Albus immediately liked Hagrid, and he led them and all the first years to the lake. He showed them how to get into the small boats, and Albus, Rose, Nathala and another boy went into the same small boat.

They watched the castle in awe as it drew closer, and when they reached the shore, the castle stood above them, illuminated by lights and torches. The first years followed Hagrid into the castle. Soon, they were in front of two large doors, where a lot of noise was coming from the inside.

Hagrid left them, and a new adult walked into the room. She was tall and thin, resembling Professor McGonagall, a teacher Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny all talked fondly about. It wasn't her though; she had long retired and only came to visit once in a while.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she said warmly. "Home to some of the greatest Wizards and Witches of all time. Inside these doors is the great hall, where you will meet your housemates, but first, you must be sorted. Long ago, there were four people. Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw, they were the founders of Hogwarts, and their last names represent your houses. Gryffindor, the lion, values its courage, daring, chivalry and nerve. Slytherin, the snake, values its ambition, cunning and resourcefulness. Hufflepuff, the badger, values its hard work, loyalty, tolerance and fair play. Ravenclaw, the eagle, values its intelligence, creativity, wit and wisdom. This year, you will learn that your house is your family…"

Albus and Rose listened intently, memorising each word. When the teacher had finished, a man, seemingly transparent stuck his head through the door, and the students gasped.

"They're ready for you now," the teacher said, and with a wave of her hand, the doors opened, revealing the Great Hall, four tables lined up. Masses of students sat at each table, wearing black pointed hats.

The first years chatted and marvelled about the ceiling, the people and the teachers, all lined up at the front.

"The ceilings not real…they enchanted it to look like the sky above Hogwarts," Rose whispered to Albus, and he grinned, nodding.

Albus spotted James and waved, and James grinned. He was sitting with Drakul and a few other people that Albus didn't recognise. Albus turned to the teachers, spotting the headmaster easily. He was a tall, young man, with eyes that held the knowledge of a thousand years. He smiled warmly at the first years.

"I am Professor Henderson, your Transfiguration teacher and the Gryffindor Head of House. " The same woman was talking, and she picked up a large scroll. "When I read out your name, come and sit on the stool, and the Sorting Hat will Sort you into your houses,"

She paused, and looked up.

"Olivia Aguirre" she said, and the little girl walked hesitantly up to the stool, sitting on it.

Professor Henderson placed the hat on her head, and it showed numerous expressions. It talked to Olivia, but nobody could hear it. After a few moments, the hat came to it's decision and shouted.

"Hufflepuff!" the girl grinned and ran to the Hufflepuff table, where her housemates were cheering.

"Albus Severus Potter," Professor Henderson called, and Albus sighed, walking up and sitting on the stool.

He felt the hat fall on his head, and the Hat chuckled.

"Much like your parents you are," the hat mumbled inside of his head, downing out the sounds from the other students.

"My father said he chose his house," Albus whispered

"He did not chose his house. He would've been in Gryffindor whether he had asked me or not. It is about your attributes and your personality that makes your house who you are, so like your brother and your parents before you, you will be in Gryffindor," the Hat shouted the last word out, and the Gryffindor table cheered, James crying out the loudest.

Albus hurried to the table and sat next to his brother, watching the other students go up.

"Rose Weasley," her name was called after a couple of people were sorted.

She walked slowly up to the stool, placing herself on it delicately, as if it would break if she put too much weight on it. Albus watched the hat being placed on her head, and wished he could hear what it said.

"You have the mind of a Slytherin. Resourceful, Cunning…ambitious. Yet, you have a lot of courage within you. Now…where to put you." The Hat stayed silent, and Rose waited, every moment of suspense killing her.

"Gryffindor!" it boomed, and Albus shrieked with delight.

After a couple more names were read out, and people were sorted, there was only one girl left. Nathala. She walked up, a determined look on her face. Albus, James and Rose looked around, realising that her brother's and sister were in Gryffindor as well.

The hat was placed on her head and within a few moments, the hat boomed out Gryffindor once more, and the cheers rang up. Once the Great Hall was quiet again, the Headmaster stood up.

"Greetings. Now that you have all been sorted into your Houses, I shall introduce myself. I am Professor Dolson, Headmaster of Hogwarts, ever since Dumbledore," he said, and smiled warmly. "You must all be tired, so Heads of Houses, take the first years to their rooms, and older years, please wait until the first years are settled before going up,"

"Gryffindor! Follow me please!" Professor Henderson called, and Albus and Rose said goodbye to James and followed her.

They approached the staircase, and Professor Henderson sighed deeply.

"Many years ago, a couple of years after Professor McGonagall retired, they changed the staircases. Now, instead of them moving freely, they are button operated…it makes it much less fun," she said and Albus and Rose giggled, recalling the tale their parents told them about 'Fluffy'.

Professor Henderson led them to the tallest tower, where the Gryffindor common room was.

"Flibbertijibbet" she said to the painting, and it smiled, opening the door for them.

They stepped in and Professor Henderson smiled.

"That is the password to your common room, now, your belongings are already up there, boys to the left, girls to the right. Breakfast starts at eight, lessons at nine" she said, and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Albus woke early the next morning, stumbling out of bed. He quickly changed into his robes and made his way to the common room, spotting James, Rose, Teddy, Victoire, Dominique, Louis, Abethal, Nathala, Zayven and Drakul all talking quietly.

"So we all are in Gryffindor?" Albus said softly, and they all turned simultaneously, smiling.

"It appears so," Zayven said

"Come on, I'm starving," Rose said, and they walked out of their common room, down the staircases and into the Great Hall, where some students were already digging into their meals.

The eleven of them sat together, taking food and piling it on their plates.

"Look, owls!" Rose said, pointing to where four owls flew into the Great Hall together.

Four letters dropped in front of them, labelled to each of the families and they picked them up, eagerly reading their own.

_To Albus and James_

_Your mother and I are hoping you're enjoying your stay at Hogwarts. You must write back and tell us about it! We hope you are making friends. We want you to take a photo and send it to us. Feel free to invite your friends over for holidays as well, we can't wait to meet them. Lily is missing you, and wishes she could be there. There will be a letter at least once a month, and we'll keep in touch. _

_From Your Loving Parents_

Albus grinned up at James, who was beaming. They glanced at Rose, who was still reading her letter.

_Dearest Rosie. _

_Are you enjoying Hogwarts? What House were you Sorted into? If you didn't get into Gryffindor, that's okay honey, we're certain you'll do well wherever you are. Tell us everything when you write back. Hugo isn't speaking to us, because when you left, he complained that he never got to do anything. He'll be over it soon. He misses you terribly. He mopes around the house all day, but we encourage him to get out and about. Still, we worry about him. Tell us about your classes, and if you think some are better than others. _

_Mom and Dad_

She now had looked up, and was looking at the strange looks on the four siblings faces as they read their own letter, just as James and Albus were.

_Dear children_

_Upon your arrival at Hogwarts, I have conjured a plan in my mind. Remember your training? Well, I have finally figured out how to kill Harry Potter! To get to the beast, you must take out his most prized possessions. His children. I assume you have already made contact with them…Albus and James Potter. Do not hesitate to get the Weasley girl as well, Rose. They are all a threat and need to be taken care of. Make friends with them, earn their trust, and go to their house for the next holiday. Write me a letter, and tell me anything you find out, and which holiday you are going. I will be there, with the acquired knowledge you four would have given me. If there is enough, we can overtake them without being detected. I will post questions with these letters…you must find out the answers, they are critical to this plan. Anyway, good luck children……I hope you have fun at Hogwarts. _

_Your mother…_

The four siblings looked up at their friends and smiled, having already completed their first task.

* * *

_A/N: They're so evil :D But who are their parents??? You won't find that out for a while, I can assure you. So...the password is retarded, and I promise you, the next chapter, in the A/N I will explain who belongs to which family. _


	2. Dear Mother

_**A/N: **This one isn't as long, sadly. I didn't know how to end it, and when I wrote the other bit, it dragged on a little, so I decided to cut it here. Maybe later tonight, or tomorrow, third chap will be up. Now, as I promised, somewhere in this chapter, in the end, everone is explained, but if it doesn't make sense, I'm putting it down the bottom too!_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, belongs to it's respective author...um...I own Nathala, Drakul, Abethal and Zayven. _

_**

* * *

**_

The short bell rang at nine o'clock, signifying that the students should get their things and go to class. Albus, Rose and Nathala looked at their timetables.

"We've got Transfiguration first," Albus commented.

"You'll find that on the first floor, just go out from here, take the second staircase down and then go left. Professor Henderson should be there," James said, running past. "Don't forget your animals,"

They rushed back to their dorms and Albus called for his snowy white owl.

"Hedwig!" he cried, and the owl appeared on the windowsill.

He was named after his father's owl, and Albus quickly put him in his cage, hurrying back downstairs where Rose was holding a tabby cat and Nathala had a bat hanging from her arm. They followed James' advice and found the classroom easily, finding a three seater table.

"Great…a class with Slytherin…" Albus muttered, watching as Scorpius walked in, his head down.

He presumably had no friends, as he sat alone, and Albus frowned in thought. Nobody was in the room, except the students and a Hawk, which was perched on the table.

"Wonder where Henderson is…" Albus muttered to his two friends, and they shrugged.

Suddenly, the eagle let out a shriek and jumped, evolving into Professor Henderson.

"Whoa…is that transfiguration?" one boy shrieked, unable to contain his outburst.

"No," she said curtly, and smiled.

"What was that then?" the boy asked

"You'll find out in your third year," she said and the boy heaved a sigh.

"Now…Transfiguration involves changing the properties of an object. Say I wanted to turn this mouse, into say…a goblet," she said, using a prime example that Professor McGonagall used.

She tapped the goblet three times.

"Feraverto," she said loudly, and the mouse curled up, turned silver and shaped itself into an inanimate goblet.

There were several gasps from the students as they watched in surprise, and Professor Henderson smiled.

"Now you try," she said, and Albus turned to his owl.

"Don't worry Hedwig," he said, and tapped the owl three times.

"Feraverto," he muttered, and the owl compacted, turning itself into a white goblet.

He grinned and watched as the other students turned their animals into goblets, and turned back to his goblet, which was changing shape. It turned back into the owl, and Albus petted Hedwig affectionately.

"I like transfiguration," Rose said as they walked out, their animals caged.

Albus and Nathala agreed, and they checked their timetables again.

"We have Defence against the Dark Arts," Rose said, and they followed the small map until they found the dark classroom.

A tall, young man stood in the middle of the room, looking at the ground, his face expressionless.

"Professor Hawk?" Rose asked timidly, and the teacher raised his eyebrows, but didn't make eye contact.

They sat down together, staring wearily at their Professor. Once the classroom was full, the professor grinned manically, pulled out his wand and pointed it at one of the student. The student shrieked, and Rose, Albus and Nathala backed up, afraid.

"Rictusempra!" Professor Hawk yelled and a green flash came out of his wand, hitting the boy in the chest.

The kid erupted with laughter, not being able to stop himself. He held his sides, and he shrieked with laughter. The teacher smiled, and pointed his wand at the student again.

"Finite Incantatum" he said, and the student stopped laughing, a goofy smile plastered on his face.

"In this class, you will find out how to dodge and counter spells much like that one. It was a tickle spell, harmless," he said, and a lot of the students relaxed, and resumed their seats.

"That was definitely interesting," Nathala said, biting into a sandwich.

The others had joined them for lunch, and they were all talking.

"Hey…Nathala, Abethal, Drakul…we better go write that letter to mom and dad," Zayven said softly, and they nodded, finishing their meals.

"We'll catch up with you later," Teddy said and Zayven nodded, patting him on the back as he walked past.

They walked up the stairs, towards the common room, inputting the password. They sat around a rounded table, a sheet of paper in front of Zayven.

_Dear Mother,_

_Task One is complete, we befriended them. There's Teddy Lupin, he's the oldest. His parents are Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin. They're both dead and he is being raised by Andromeda Tonks. He's seventeen. The next oldest, is Victoire, Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour. She is one-eighth Veela, and she is in love with Teddy. Dominique is another daughter of Bill and Fleur, she's fourteen, but we don't know much about her, as with her brother, Louis. He's thirteen and all of them are one-eighth Veela. You talked about James Sirius Potter. He's twelve, and he takes after his father. Then come the first years, Rose Weasley and Albus Severus Potter. Rose is all brains and Albus is really shy. Rose has a little brother, he's nine and his name is Hugo, and Albus and James also have a little sister who is nine, Lilly Luna Potter. They are all in Gryffindor, which gives us access to them all the time. Give us another task and we will deliver it straight away._

_Zayven, Abethal, Drakul and Nathala. _

They re-read the letter over and over again, making sure there were no mistakes and they hadn't left anything out. Once they were completely sure, Zayven retrieved his owl, and tied the parchment into a roll, attaching it to the bird's feet.

"Go," he muttered, and the bird took off, screeching.

_**A/N: **What is their mother up to?? Ooh...well, can't wait to see your response. *cough* review *cough* No pressure or anything :D Anyway, here's the families and stuff. _

**Harry & Ginny** = James (12), Albus (11), Lily (9)

**Ron & Hermione** = Rose (11), Hugo (9)

**Draco & Asteria **= Scorpius (11)

**Remus & Tonks** = Teddy (17)

**Bill & Fleur **= Victoire (16), Dominique (14), Louis (13)

**George & Angelina **= Fred (15), Roxanne (13) **ß both Squibs (Not at Hogwarts)**

**Percy & Audrey** = Molly (???), Lucy (???) **(Whereabouts unknown)**

**??? & ??? **= Zayven (17), Abethal (15), Drakul (12), Nathala (11)

_Yeah, so, that's the kids, their ages, their parents and yeah. Hope your not too confused, I did heaps of research. _


	3. The Accident

_**A/N: **Hehe, another chap. I got lazy. This story definately wont be very long. Roughly...4 or five more chapters left. Or not...depending on my mood. And who knows, sequels are a possibility. _

_**Disclaimer: **Look...if there's someone or something here you don't recognise, it's obviously mine :D_

* * *

Class ended for the day at five, and the students all went to the Great Hall for dinner.

"So how did you enjoy your first day little bro?" James asked, sitting between him and Rose.

"Good, it's really fun," he said and James smiled.

"What's on tomorrow?" James asked

"Umm…I've got flying first…with Professor…" Albus started

"Lonewolf." James interrupted him. "He's the scariest flying teacher ever. Some think of him to be a werewolf, but he's not. He never disappears on full moons, but he's got a scar that goes from the top on his left eye, down his face, over his lips and halfway down his neck. Nobody knows how he got it."

Albus looked scared and James laughed.

"Don't worry…he's not too mean," he said and Albus nodded, looking back at his schedule.

"After flying I have…Herbology, with Professor Foreman," he continued

"She's a babe…but really strict. So, watch out," James commented, and Albus laughed.

"Then we obviously have lunch, and then I have Charms…with Professor Steele, then Astronomy with Professor Dawson. Then Potions, with Professor Gordon" he finished and James nodded.

"Have fun," he said, and Albus raised his eyebrows, but said nothing.

Zayven and Teddy walked in, talking about Quidditch. They sat down near James and continued talking.

"Do you play?" James asked Zayven.

"Yeah…I play Seeker, or Beater," he said "Depending on what position needs filling,"

James nodded

"What about you?" he asked

"I'm a sub for now, but I normally play Keeper," he said proudly, and Zayven grinned.

"You gonna try out for the Quidditch team?" Zayven asked Albus but he shook his head vigorously.

"I can't even watch James play…its too dangerous," he shuddered at the thought, and Zayven laughed.

"On the weekend, I'm gonna show you how much fun it is," Zayven said, and Albus nodded hesitantly.

James smiled and watched as Drakul came over, waving briefly.

Albus woke up the next day and went to the Great Hall early, waiting for the rest of his friends. At eight, they came down in small groups and they talked among themselves, and when the bell rang at nine, Rose, Nathala and Albus headed to the grounds for their flying lesson.

Professor Lonewolf stood with a broom at his feet. He called the students towards him and studied them all. Albus and Rose studied him back and saw the scar.

"Raise your hand over your broom, and say 'Up'" he said loudly, and his broom floated up towards his hand.

He leaned back and watched them, smirking as the students struggled to get their brooms up. Once they had all managed to get their brooms in their hands, Professor Lonewolf nodded.

"Now, swing your leg over the broom handle…no Simon…the straw at the end goes behind you…good. Okay, now, what you want to do, is push off from the ground, hover in the air and then tilt your broom down slightly," he said, demonstrating as he talked.

The students follow suit, pushing off, hovering, tilting their brooms and touching back down.

"Now, you have to listen to me, or you'll be banned from your broomsticks until the end of the year." He said seriously, and they all nodded. "We're going to go a lot higher…don't worry, the other class, the seventh years, are having a special lesson on flying, and they've been told to watch you guys."

Rose, Nathala and Albus looked at each other with grins, although Albus' was more scared than excited.

"Push off," Professor Lonewolf said, and they hovered about a foot above the ground. "Now, slightly, lift the tip of your broomstick up, slightly!"

They all climbed higher and higher, until they were level with the Quidditch hoops.

"Don't look down," Professor Lonewolf said as Albus went to look.

Albus smiled and looked at him, instead of being tempted to look down. Professor Lonewolf went up to him and looked him over.

"You're Albus, aren't you? Harry Potter's son?" he asked and Albus nodded. "Does your father still play?"

"One time…I heard him saying to my godfather, Ron, that he stopped playing because of us, he wanted to spend more time with us," Albus said and the professor nodded.

Suddenly Albus jerked forward, and the professor looked confused. Albus screamed, grabbing onto the broom as it jerked backwards and forwards. The professor grabbed the broom, but it wouldn't stop moving.

Albus was thrown from his perch, but he clung onto the broomstick handle, hanging from it. Professor Lonewolf drew a long whistle, and immediately, Zayven and Teddy appeared, but Albus had fallen with a scream. They both dived, trying to reach him in time. He fell on his side, but didn't hit the ground with full force, as Zayven had grabbed him.

Teddy dropped to the ground, crawling under Albus and holding him so Zayven could let go. The other students and Professor Lonewolf had landed, and the professor ran over. Albus had his eyes closed, he was pale and he wasn't moving.

"Zayven, Teddy, get him to the hospital wing. Make sure you get James too." The professor said and Teddy and Zayven nodded,

Teddy picked Albus up and he moaned softly. They ran towards the school, making their way to the infirmary without jostling Albus too much.

"Madame Dawson!" Zayven cried, and the lady tending to one of the other people in the infirmary looked up in surprise.

Madame Dawson was the Astronomy teacher's sister, and was one of the nicer people at Hogwarts.

"Quickly, put him on the bed," she said, finishing up with the other student.

"Teddy…go and get James," Zayven instructed, and Teddy nodded, sprinting away.

"Zayven, what happened?" Madame Dawson asked

"He fell off his broom…well…he was thrown off it. The broom seemed to be cursed…or something," Zayven said "I caught him after her hit the ground…he didn't hit it too hard…"

"Hush now," Madame Dawson said gently

Teddy and James came back in, and they all watched Madame Dawson start checking him over. After a few minutes, she stepped back.

"Is he gonna be okay?" James blurted out.

"He's probably gonna be fine. He shattered his arm when he fell, and he might be a little concussed, but other than that, he should be fine," he assured him and James watched his little brother carefully.

"Why is he so pale?" James asked, not taking his eyes off Albus

"Probably from when he was being thrown off the broom, he must've been scared to death," she said and James nodded. "Keep an eye on him…if he wakes up, come and get me…I need to set his arm,"

Zayven nodded and stared at Albus sadly. The bell rang for lunch, and Rose, Nathala, Drakul, Abethal, Victoire, Dominique and Louis ran in quietly.

"Is he okay?" they mumbled, and James retold the story.

"Hey…Zayven. We got another letter from mum." Drakul told him, and Zayven nodded.

The four siblings walked over to a small table outside the infirmary and read it together.

_Dear children_

_Well done. I am so happy for you. I already gave Zayven a special task, secretly. He was to bewitch the youngest Potter's broom, but catch him so he wouldn't be killed. Please…Drakul and Nathala, do not try this, but I want Zayven and Abethal to start jinxing their things, get them into hospital, but please do not kill them. Once the holidays come around, you will be invited to the Potter's, or to the Weasley's. I will be there, just tell me which venue. You know my intentions, and my hatred to the Potters and especially the Weasley's…do not fail me children._

_Your mother_

Drakul, Abethal and Nathala stared at Zayven in shock.

"You did that?" they asked and Zayven grinned, nodding.

"Way to go bro," Drakul said, raising his hand to high-five him.

Zayven hit his hand and they both grinned, and then walked back into the infirmary. Albus had his eyes open, and was sitting up.

"Hey…you okay?" Zayven asked casually, and Albus nodded, his hand shaking slightly.

Madame Dawson was setting his arm, and he was wincing slightly.

"You could've caught me a little earlier," Albus joked shakily and they all laughed, Drakul, Abethal and Nathala shooting each other knowing looks.

"Okay…Mr Potter needs his rest. You can come back after classes," Madame Dawson said with a smile.

* * *

_**A/N: **Yeah, okay...so obviously these children take after their mother...but who is their mother?? Any guesses? I will like, bury you in cookies if you can guess. Hehehe...poor Albus. I'm gonna ask a quick question - Anyone reading this - Are you on the TLKFAA site???_


End file.
